Power of One Hope of Beyblade
by BrolyTheLegend
Summary: Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Ray and Max are back, but this time, they aren't on the same team, watch them as they have to battle each other, and some other opponents to be crowned the World Champion.
1. Unwanted Arrivals

Power of One Hope of Beyblade 

Episode 1: Unwanted Arrivals.

Tyson and Daichi stood in the forest, their blades spun in a dish made from a cut down tree. They were practising, as they did everyday. They battled, not stopping until completely satisfied. Their blade met at the centre, and they began to grind away at each other.

"Push him back, Dragoon," shouted Tyson, a he walked toward the dish.

"No, Strata Dragoon," Daichi said, his hands shielding his face. The power of Dragoon started to push Daichi backward, as well as his blade. Daichi fell onto the floor, as his blade fell out the dish.

"I don't get it Tyson, why do you always beat me?" Daichi asked, scratching his head.

"I'm the World Champ, little dude," Tyson said jokingly as he walked off. Daichi followed as he came out of the woods, going into his house. Tyson' grandpa was watching the sport on TV, the beyblade news came on just a Tyson and Diachi walked in.

"We go now to the highlights of the regional preliminary rounds for entry into the upcoming World championships!" A newsreader said anxiously.

There were some short clips of bey-battles featuring all different bladers.

"Wow, the competition is really heating up," Tyson said.

"Now we go to the final…live!" The newsreader announced.

There were 4 people battling in a single dish which was made like a forest; they were all really tired out. Suddenly another blade burst into the dish from in between, some of the trees, knocking the other four clean out the dish. A huge wind blew past, ripping the trees from the dish, and knocking the other four bladers over. The winning beyblade had disappeared from the dish, with no blader in site. DJ Jazzman looked around, surprised.

"The winner would like to remain unnamed, but he won the right to battle in the World Championships, which are just 2 short weeks away," another newsreader said.

"C'mon dudes," Tyson's grandpa said, "we've gotta get down to the BBA official building for the draw for the championships. The 8 competitors have been announced!"

Tyson and Daichi walked into the head building of the BBA, which had been completely refurbished; there were 4 huge dishes in the battle arena, as well as a rest area, and a canteen in a nearby room.

"Whoa, this place is so nice," Tyson said.

"Yeah, it's even nicer than your house, Tyson!" Daichi replied, before walking over to the stands. A huge crowd filled the stands, and Tyson, Daichi, and Grandpa couldn't find a seat, until they were waved over by Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey chief!" Tyson said as he ran over.

"Hi Tyson," Kenny replied, "look at all the people here! Did you notice in the highlights? More and more people are using the hard metal system. I think it's time for an upgrade."

"Upgrade, oh yeah, a new Strata Dragoon, just what I need!" Daichi bellowed. He got out hi current beyblade, Strata Dragoon MS, it had huge gashes down it, as well is a crack running down the running core.

"The blades are still under construction, but I'll have them all ready for the championships for sure. Daichi I know you'll need yours sooner for your deciding match with Tala, so I'll get to work on finishing that very soon.

Daichi's first battle with Tala ended in a draw, and the replay was scheduled for the week before the championships.

"Please settle down now folks," Mr. Dickinson said, waving his arms about, "we are ready to make the draw." Mr Dickinson placed his hand in a bag filled with names on pieces of paper. He pulled one out. He then put his hand in another bag with numbers on pieces of paper in.

"Ray, will be in block 3!" Mr. Dickinson said, as he wrote Ray's name on a huge board.

"Ray is here?" Tyson asked, leaning towards Kenny.

"Yes, as well as Max and even Kai," Kenny answered. Tyson leaned back into his chair; he sighed, before looking back down to the draw.

1.Tyson

vs.

2.Daichi or Tala.

3.Ray

vs.

4.Max

5.Kai

vs.

6.Alex

7.?

vs.

8.?

After the other few draws, these were the first matches. 

There were only 2 draw left, and those two would face off in the last match of the quarterfinals. Mr Dickinson reached into the name bag, and then the number bag. "In block 8, Power of One," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Power of One?" Daichi said puzzled.

"He is the blader who won the regional decider earlier today," Kenny said.

"But why…Power of One?" Tyson asked Kenny, with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, we'll have to see. All I know is that he uses his own-made HMS beyblade, Bloody Devil Metal Satan."

"And now the final draw," Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. He reached into the number bag first, obviously pulling out number 7; he then reached into the name bag. As he looked down at it, he gasped, his hand shook, and he dropped the paper onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Tyson said, standing up for a better look. He saw the paper and the name on it, and fell back into his seat, "Kenny…take a look!"

Kenny stood up and saw the name on the paper, he began to shudder. The name on the paper: BROOKLYN!


	2. HMS Attack

Power of One Hope of Beyblade 

Episode 2: HMS Attack!

"B...Brooklyn," Kenny said, not believing what he had just seen.

Kai was standing against the wall in the top row of the stadium, he had his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face.

"Brooklyn, I've been waiting for you," he said, before, walking back. He looked down, he only had his worn out Dranzer GT, since his MS was smashed by Brooklyn, he knew he couldn't win using that. Kai was stopped by Kenny just before he could walk out.

"Kai, I know you want to battle Brooklyn again, but you won't stand a chance if you use that, I'm preparing new blades, for Max, Tyson, Ray and Daichi, I can make you one as well," Kenny proposed.

"Okay," Kai replied, "whatever it takes to win, I'll do." Kai walked off, he thought about his previous match with Brooklyn. He remembered how close he came to losing, and the sacrifice he had to make to win, "this time will be different."

Back at Tyson's house, Daichi was practising with Ray, and Max was practising against Tyson. Daichi was smiling, he had Ray right where he wanted him.

"Strata Dragoon, Spike Saw!" He yelled as his blade turned on it ide in mid-air and came at Driger.

"Driger evade," Ray shouted, just before Strata Dragoon hit Driger. Ray's blade, dodged out the way, causing Strata Dragoon to smash into the dish floor. It stopped spinning instantly.

"No, Strata Dragoon," Daichi looked down at his blade, the running core was cut in two, "ah, Strata Dragoon!" Kenny suddenly came out of Tyson's house, he was holding something in his hand. Daichi knew what it was instantly.

"Kenny, you finished my new blade, just in time," Daichi said, he nearly fell over as he ran to Kenny. Max and Tyson stopped battling, and watched.

"Yes, I just put the finishing touches on it, test it before you battle," Kenny explained, handing over the blade, "oh yeah, its called Strata Dragoon Metal Fierce, or Strata Dragoon MF for short."

"When do you think the others will be ready chief?" Max asked, "my Draciel MS I pretty worn out."

"Hopefully they'll be done by the end of this week," Kenny announced.

Suddenly a gush of wind went past, and a beyblade was spinning on the ground near where Tyson stood.

"Hey, what's this?" Tyson wondered. He bent over and went to pick it up, just as he did, the blade jumped upwards and cut his hand, "ah, what the hell is going on." Tyson grabbed his hand, stopping the blood pouring from it. A person walked out from the nearby forest, laughing.

"Argh, who are you?" Ray said, stepping forward towards him.

"Power of One is what you can call me," he said.

"You, what are you doing here," Max said, stepping forward, next to Ray. The beyblade that cut Tyson's hand was now spinning in between Power of One and Max and Ray.

"Just checking out the competition," he said, "seems like I don't have any." Suddenly Daichi fired his new blade, it collided with Bloody Devil MS, knocking it back, near Power of One's feet.

"Daaaaaichiiii," Kenny screamed, "I told you to test in first!"

"Don't worry Kenny, this guy will be a walkover," Daichi replied.

"Really, you think that," Power of One said, "we'll just see." Power of One thrust his arm forward, his blade stayed still, but a huge burst of energy blasted into Strata Dragoon. Strata Dragoon began to slowly get pushed back. Daichi covered hi face, as his feet began to dig into the ground.

"Strata…Dragoon…hold on," Daichi said, as the energy pushed him back further and further, "push the energy back." Strata Dragoon halted, it then began to slowly go forward, pushing the energy the other way.

"Hmm," Power of One said calmly, "this hasn't happened before, I guess one tenth of my power is strong enough, a ninth may be able to do the trick." Power of One took a step forward he held his arm out, fully extended. Strata Dragoon dodged the on-coming energy, and attacked Bloody Devil MS from the other side, but instead of it being smashed backwards, Bloody Devil MS stayed perfectly still, as Strata Dragoon was thrown back to where it came from. Still spinning, Strata Dragoon met a harsh landing on its side, but it bounced up and landed, still spinning.

"Wow, Kenny, this blade can really take a beating," Daichi said.

"Yeah, that's some upgrade," Tyson said, agreeing totally.

"Now let's see Strata Dragoon MF's real power," Daichi said, a huge smile came across his face, "Fierce Slash Attack!" Daichi's blade began to spin a circle around Bloody Devil, and then started to attack it making a huge cross of energy across the ground. Strata Dragoon then leapt up high into the air.

"Haha, X marks the spot," Daichi said feeling the end was close. Strata Dragoon then began to descend down to the ground, towards Bloody Devil. It hit it perfectly, making a huge sound of metal smashing into metal, it sounded like a car crash, "and that's the end."

"You think so?" Power of One said, "think again." Rubble and smoke was covering everyone's view of the battle. When it cleared Strata Dragoon was still spinning, but Bloody Devil was nowhere to be seen.

"Did, did I destroy it?" Daichi asked.

"No, but I'm gonna destroy you," Power of One said. Bloody Devil suddenly came from the sky making a huge circle at a lightning fast speed. The wind that it was giving off paralysed Strata Dragoon, it couldn't move at all.

"Now, here is the end," Power of One said. He jumped into the air and threw his arm downwards, "Hell's Rising."

Volcanoes spewing lava rose around Strata Dragoon, trapping it. Lava covered Strata Dragoon. The volcanoes and lava disappeared, and Bloody Devil appeared, it smashed into Strata Dragoon, splitting it in two.

"No, Strata Dragoon, you're…broken," Daichi fell to his knees, he had lost his new blade, and knew he wouldn't have another one in time for his match with Tala.

"If everyone starts using HMS blades, this is what we have to expect," Kenny said. Power of One caught his blade and walked back into the forest.

Daichi smacked his fists against the ground.

"STRATA DRAGOON!"


End file.
